


Partners In Crime And In Not

by rixora



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little Showki, Alternate Universe, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Fluff, Secret Operatives Hyungwonho, mention of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixora/pseuds/rixora
Summary: “First off, all my sincerest apologies for being late. I swear my alarm’s worse than yours,” With that lame excuse, Hyungwon rolled his eyes again.“Second and lastly,” Hoseok continued, his smile turned brighter in sincerity. “You can’t die on me, Sweetcheeks, I can’t let you. At least not any sooner nor in that way.”-----Fate must be in favour of them because in their first mission, they were assigned as partners, until it carried on to the next missions.And that’s not all that Fate has in store in for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ni hao!
> 
> This is my first try in writing a novel for HWH. Though I've written a couple of one-shots, this story is a challenge for me sooo I hope I give it justice :)
> 
> This is a kinda short novel so it's fast paced. Any similarities to other written works is purely coincidental. Minor violence and death(s) are also mentioned.

Bang. Bang.

  
Another wave of shots were fired towards Hyungwon’s direction and he only managed to stick to the wall, in attempts to avoid the bullets. Next to him on the ground was his gun’s magazine which was pretty useless since it had no bullets in it anymore. And to add to his series of unfortunates, his phone battery died on him as he was barely calling for reinforcement. Oh how unlucky could he get?

  
It wasn’t in this mission’s description to get this harmful, though. His carelessness caused the first guard to see him thus, the gun shots were exchanged. Well, he could’ve done the job clean if only his partner came with him. Not that he was very dependent but in this situation, a partner can totally save his arse.

  
And speaking of the devil, the warehouse’s side doors burst open and a motorcycle came rushing in, stopping close to where Hyungwon was.

  
“Hurry now, Hyungwonnie,” a voice called out. Hyungwon wasted no time and ran to the motorcycle.

  
“Impressive entrance, Shin Hoseok. Very flashy,” Sarcasm was evident in his voice, earning a laugh from his partner.

Instead of the usual sitting, Hyungwon sat back to back with Hoseok, before pulling two guns from his holster. He fires both guns at the men who were now running after them, until they were both safe. When the warehouse was out of view, Hyungwon sat properly and tucked in the guns back in Hoseok’s holsters before smacking the elder in his head.  
Hoseok was surprised by the slight pain in his head, causing him to jerk the motorcycle sideways. Immediately regaining his composure, he stopped their ride and they both got off.

  
“Did you purposely rush in late to achieve that jaw dropping entrance, Shin Hoseok?!” Hyungwon hissed, his forehead creased.

Hoseok tried to stifle a laugh but when Hyungwon’s reaction turned deadpan, he lost it. He clutched his abdomen as he tried to look at his partner. Hyungwon on the other hand held back a punch for the laughing mess in front of him, reminding himself that this man just saved his life a few moments ago.

  
When Hoseok was finally finished with his delightful moment, Hyungwon simply rolled his eyes and started walking back to the motorcycle when a hand held his wrist. Not wanting to fight the force, he was pulled back closer to Hoseok who was smiling from ear to ear.

  
“First off, all my sincerest apologies for being late. I swear my alarm’s worse than yours,” With that lame excuse, Hyungwon rolled his eyes again.

  
“Second and lastly,” Hoseok continued, his smile turned brighter in sincerity. “You can’t die on me, Sweetcheeks, I can’t let you. At least not any sooner nor in that way.”

  
Hoseok swore he saw a light shade of pink on Hyungwon’s cheeks when he uttered the last line. Hyungwon made a face, mocking what Hoseok has said and he hit him on the chest. Hoseok laughed again, pinching Hyungwon’s left cheek softly. He knew he was forgiven.

  
“Too cute, kitten. Hurry now before Kihyun sends more men in search for us,” he says, handing Hyungwon another helmet from his Ducati and wore his own.  
  
\--------------------------------------

  
“All you had to do was sneak in and take pictures! How simple is that? You really had to leave a bloodbath after you?!” Kihyun nagged both Hoseok and Hyungwon.

The shortest one walked back and forth his office while massaging his temples. Hyungwon eyed Hoseok who was already staring at him and they both swallowed a series of laughter rising. Kihyun however, managed to notice it and he shouted.

  
“Ya! How could you even laugh at this moment? The whole mission was almost jeopardized and you, Hyungwon, almost got shot!”

  
Hyungwon cleared his throat. “Look, Kihyun. Thank you for your concern but I am alive and breathing. No harm done. And no, the whole mission isn’t jeopardized. I managed to take footages of the undertakings inside. I’m sending them in as soon as my company phone is charged.”

  
The two were tasked to monitor the strange transactions inside the abandoned warehouse. Hyungwon, who was forced to a solo flight, found out that it was illegal smuggling of weapons and he was able to take a video of everything. His mission was close to a success if only he had not bump into one of the containers near the armed men, making his presence known to the whole warehouse. And in no time, he was out of bullets. He cursed himself for forgetting his extra magazines inside his car which he parked far away from his current location.

Kihyun breathed out and his tightened jaw started to soften.

“Alright, alright. I’ll let you pass once the evidences are in my hands. For now, disappear.” He quickly dismissed them before making a phone call.

Fearing Kihyun might change his mind, both agents fled the office of their department head.


	2. Chapter 2

Enlistment was probably a nightmare for some South Korean men but for Hyungwon, it was a whole lot of adventure. 

He was used to robes and riches since birth. Hyungwon was born the second son and the youngest of the Chae family, his father being a wealthy business tycoon. Finishing Forensic Science as his pre-law, he stood on his own since pressure wasn’t on him (for he wasn’t the direct heir) but he still had privileges from his surname. Breaking the stereotype for typical rich kids, he wasn’t spoiled nor a brat. He is very drawn to his family, especially to his older brother Kyungwon. That’s why it’s no question when the whole family almost grieved when he decided to enlist in the mandatory military service at the age of 20. Inside the training camps, he met Shin Hoseok.

Unlike Hyungwon, Hoseok belonged to a middle-class family, both his mother and father in SK’s work force. He was initially a Lee but when his parents split, he at the age of 9, he decided to use his mother’s last name Shin. He took up Criminology in college but part-timed as a back-up dancer to help his mother. Not wanting to delay his military services, he enlisted at the age of 22. Much to his amusement, he became close to the person who slept on top of his bunk, in the person of Chae Hyungwon.

Not really wanting to grow apart, the two decided to join a secret agency, putting into good use what they learned inside. Fate must be in favour of them because in their first mission, they were assigned as partners, until it carried on to the next missions.

And that’s not all that Fate has in store in for them.

A few days after their spiteful encounter in the warehouse, Hoseok and Hyungwon sat together with Kihyun in an old barbecue restaurant, just a few blocks away from their office. Hyungwon successfully sent the videos he took and the police were on the move now. The whole illegal operation was under Mr. Wang's supervision. This very Mr. Wang was also famous in the business world and was actually a tight competitor of the Chae Companies. Hyungwon wondered why he had to engage in weapon smuggling but nevertheless, their dirty business came to an end. 

Having this triumph, the three decided to celebrate through meat, chicken and bottles of soju. 

It was past 11 in the evening and the two operatives had their share of two bottles of soju each. While their director Kihyun, oh the poor low alcohol tolerant Kihyun was unsteady and drunk after five and a half bottles. He was basically sprawled on the table and the two had no idea why their head was drinking his arse off.

"Hyungwonnie," Hoseok called. "Do you think we should take him home already?"

Hyungwon looked at Kihyun, who sat across the two, and nodded. And when they were about to move, Kihyun shot his head up, laughing. 

"You know, the both of you look tooooooo cute!!" He slurred. He smiled so wide, his cheeks red and Hoseok worried that it might tear any sooner. Kihyun even brought both his index fingers together in front of the two.

"Are you guys together? Omo!" Kihyun blurted. Hyungwon, who took another swig of his drink, choked and Hoseok beside him looked away and cleared his throat. He stood and tried to pull Kihyun up but Kihyun only rested his head on the table. 

"Five more minutes, Hyunwoo..." he whispered. Hoseok was surprised and stopped what he was doing. He slowly looked at Hyungwon who mirrored his reaction. Soon, they heard Kihyun's sobs. Hoseok took this as a sign and shortly sat back beside Hyungwon.

"Just five minutes, Hyunwoo. Come back to me just for five minutes." Kihyun continued to whisper. After a while, he sat up and face the two who looked equally confused. He smiled before opening his wallet and fished out an old photo.

"This is Son Hyunwoo. He's my best friend and a former operative. He was actually supposed to be the director if only he didn't..." 

Kihyun trailed off and he started sobbing again. "He was the best thing in this world. He never made me feel that I was not enough when in fact, I always lack. He loved me more than I asked for, to the extent that he took the bullet for me." 

Hyungwon's heart wrenched for Kihyun who barely uttered the last few words. He has never lost a loved one but it seems like he felt Kihyun's loss too. He didn't realize he was crying when Hoseok held his chin and made Hyungwon face him. Hoseok wiped his tears and smiled weakly at him. 

And suddenly he didn't feel sad anymore because his heart wasn't beating in a normal rhythm. 

"Hush, Sweetcheeks." Hoseok whispered. Hyungwon swallowed a feeling rising for the nickname Hoseok became fond of calling him and noticed Hoseok also had tears in his eyes. Their small moment ended as Kihyun made teasing sounds. But instead of shying away, both males just smiled in disbelief of the sudden swerve in Kihyun's emotions.

"I swear you're sooooo cute ugh be together!!" Kihyun half-screamed, seeming a child's on start of tantrums. Both Hyungwon and Hoseok just laughed before they decided to call it a night. 

\------------------------------------------

"Who would imagine Kihyun held all those emotions inside?" Hoseok picked up a conversation. 

After dragging Kihyun out of the restaurant and making sure he was nestled inside his apartment, the two decided to walk home at 1 in the morning. They lived close (and they didn't bring any form of transportation so they had no choice). Inconvenient as it is, but none of the two seemed to complain. In fact, they both enjoyed it. But of course no one would dare tell the other. 

They came to a playground close to Hyungwon's apartment. Foreseeing a hangover for their director, the two figured Kihyun would call in sick tomorrow. And a hang-o Kihyun would mean a free day for them. 

Hoseok took the single swing and being the taller one, Hyungwon chose to sit on the brick hedge in front of Hoseok.

"Kihyun is not the type to share his life story so yeah, I guess it's a bomb he dropped." Hyungwon simply replied and looked up at the sky. He noticed how the stars resembled the sand, scattered in the sea of dark sky. It was a sight to see, having skyscrapers and tall buildings surround Seoul. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He heard Hoseok whisper after a while. When he looked at him, Hoseok also had his eyes fixed on the sky. His genuine smile looked like an innocent child's and even the stars would fall for it. 

And now he wasn't sure what was more beautiful. 

Hyungwon felt a warmth spread across his chest and in his in denial state of mind, he blamed it on the alcohol.

"Hoseok," he called out absentmindedly, not even realizing it was his voice that escaped his throat. 

Hoseok looked at him and he found both intensity and calmness in Hoseok's eyes, the same mixture present as Hoseok looked at the stars. 

"It's really late for you to be walking home. If you don't mind, do you want to stay for the night?

Hoseok smiled. "I thought you'd never ask, Sweetcheeks." 

It's just the alcohol. I'm brave because of the alcohol. Hyungwon made himself believe.

Hoseok winked and Hyungwon's breathing faltered. 

Yup. Definitely the alcohol.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming from a morning jog, a phone call from his personal phone came for Hyungwon just before he entered his apartment. He instantly answered the call before pushing himself inside his home.

“Eomma!” He chirped a little too enthusiastically.

“Chae Hyung Won!” His mother’s voice rang through the mobile device. He knew he was gonna get nagged in the early hours of today but he really didn’t mind. He missed his mother’s voice.

“I told you to call regularly! Is a phone call too hard to make? All you had to do was update us, Hyungwon! Have you been eating? Getting enough sleep? Is your working taking too much toll on you?” Madame Chae’s questions kept coming but Hyungwon only chuckled. The news of his almost death almost a month ago might only trigger a heart attack to his mother so he chose not to inform her about it.

“I miss you too, Eomma…” The line seemed to be dead for a good number of seconds before he heard his mother’s cooing.

“Is my little Chaebugi homesick? I miss you, my baby. Come home soon and I will prepare dinner for you. Your father is bound to be home tomorrow night. Can I expect you to come? You can bring Hoseok if you like."

Hyungwon only chuckled again. “Alright, Eomma. I will see if I can drag him along.”

After a few more reminders and I love yous from his birthgiver, he finally rested his back on his soft mattress.

It's a norm that his life was always at risk but the recent operation he had was the closest one to death. He could’ve been shot or worse, gunned down. And yet again, he was the damsel in distress saved by his knight in shining armor, his partner (not) in crime.

In his memory still danced how hot Hoseok looked when he entered the warehouse like an action star in an action movie, only that he was real. His mind also kept replaying Hoseok’s smiles, laughter and words; especially his words.

_You can’t die on me, Sweetcheeks, I can’t let you. At least not any sooner nor in that way._

Fuck.

His heart skips a beat as Hoseok’s words echoed in his ears. He let out an exasperated sigh and rolled on his stomach to let out a groan this time. He shouldn’t be feeling this way. Hoseok is his best friend and he must not feel anything for him. Whatever this feeling was only worsened after that barbecue night and Hyungwon struggled to repress this "feeling", thinking it all wasn't right.

With a tough but heavy heart, he decides to wash his face in attempts to ignore the affection which he had been suppressing for quite some time now.

Little did he know, the person in his mind also had him in his.

\--------------------------------------

A car came for Hyungwon at roughly 4 and a half o’clock in the afternoon the next day. He spent most of his day sleeping and only had the urge to move when he felt his stomach grumbling and longing for some meat. He thought twice before inviting Hoseok for he knew that his partner’s presence just might create more confusion for him. But after all, he is still his best friend and hard as it seems for Hyungwon, he plans to keep it that way. He simply sent him a message and Hoseok positively replied.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Chae. Your mother sent me to pick you and your friend up. She told me to inform you that your brother came home with your father,” Mr. Jung, the family driver, greeted Hyungwon warmly as he slid inside the car. Hyungwon acknowledged him and was elated about his news. He gave the directions to Hoseok’s apartment, which was only a few streets away.

2 4 2 3

That 4-digit passcode is etched in Hyungwon’s memory because this was Hoseok’s password to his apartment since forever. He always wondered why but he never got the chance to ask.  
He stepped inside only to find the living room empty.

“Hoseok, I’m here.”

He made himself comfortable on the couch, admiring his heart for keeping it at bay. He looked around the very familiar apartment. It was smaller compared to his yet it had the same number of rooms and it’s a plus that it smells like Hoseok’s perfume.

He turned sideways and noticed two picture frames by the corner table. He stood up to take a closer look at both frames. The first was a self-portrait of Hoseok, and he recalled taking that photo before their first field mission. Hoseok was closely reading the fact sheets when Hyungwon called him to face the camera. It was almost candid but Hyungwon still thought it looked perfectly fine. A small smile slowly rose in his lips.

And then there was the other frame. The second photo pulled Hyungwon’s heartstrings. What was in it? Their picture. Hyungwon was looking at the camera and laughing while Hoseok… oh god Hoseok. He had his arm draped on Hyungwon’s shoulder. He was smiling brightly, looking directly at Hyungwon, his eyes seem to trace the younger’s facial features. Hyungwon had no idea about this photo. Of course if he did, he would’ve already had it printed and kept inside his wallet. His heart was pounding against his chest in a familiar rhythm. But to his rescue, his mind regained right function. He had a long night ahead and having this feeling at this wee hour won’t help him at all.

He heard a door close and that broke him from his short stance. He returned the frame and proceeded to Hoseok’s bedroom, not bothering to knock before opening it wide.

“Ya Hos—“ He failed to finish his sentence and was rooted on the spot.

Why didn’t he knock again? Hyungwon sure regretted. Because inside stood, in all his glory, was Shin Hoseok with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
Hyungwon felt the air leave his body. Did the universe suddenly decide to play with him?

Hoseok seemed to have mirrored his reaction as he also froze on the spot. And to make things worse, the towel slowly slid down, causing them both to come back from their moment.

“Shit,” they both cursed. Hoseok was quick to stop further “damage” and Hyungwon was quicker to close the door with a loud bang. And the whole apartment now felt hot.

Hyungwon’s back was pinned on the door, his eyes wide. He swallowed fast and went to the kitchen to drink water. Why on Earth was his throat dry? Hoseok on the other hand, hurriedly put on his clothes, his heart beating wildly. He was sure as red as a tomato. He inwardly cursed himself and breathed in deeply before opening the door of his room.

He found Hyungwon by his living room. They meet each other’s eyes and instantly, they both looked away. He was sure his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. They stay silent for almost a minute before Hyungwon cleared his throat.

“W-We sh-should go.” Trying to recover from his stutter, he cleared his throat again. “We don’t wanna keep them waiting.”

Hoseok only managed to nod before following Hyungwon out of his apartment.

Oh this is so gonna be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late update :(( I just got home from somewhere huhu duì bù qî 
> 
> Anyway, please read the note at the end!

The ride from Seoul to the Chae mansion in Gwangju by car takes about 2 ½ to 3 hours. It’s a long time if you think about it and it appeared longer because of the awkward silence inside the car. Both were physically present but their minds wandered off to separate directions but somewhat stumble across the incident earlier.

Hoseok tried to focus on the music but as soon as he closed his eyes, his mind flew back to Hyungwon’s reaction, forcing him to open them again. Why did he suddenly feel so flustered? He didn’t want the night to go this way. He thought of talking to Hyungwon so he slowly turned to him. However, he was surprised when he met the younger’s eyes who was also trying to look at him. It’s a wonder how their necks didn’t snap in the manner they both turned away.

Another awkward silence emerged and thanks to Hyungwon’s ringtone for disturbing the uncomfortable silence. He picked it up to answer his mother’s Facetime call.

“Hi, nae adeul! Where are you?”

“We’re on our way, Eomma,” Hyungwon replied politely. His mother smiled.

“’We’? Are you with Hoseok?” To answer his mother’s question, he faced the camera to Hoseok.

“Annyeong, Madame Chae!” Hoseok greeted with a bright smile and a small wave.

“Hoseokkie! How have you been? And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Seol-hee instead? You’re no stranger to the family, Hoseok, you’re basically my son.” There was something in Madame Chae’s words that tugged Hoseok’s heart. Having the older woman address him as his son felt nice and light.

“My apologies and gratitude, Seol-hee-ssi. Work’s quite heavy but I manage; thanks to your son in some cases,” Hoseok replies, smiling at Hyungwon. Hyungwon stared back and smiled before ruffling his hair. And the initial awkwardness they felt somehow evaporated in the air.

“That’s great to know, Hoseok. And thank you too for coming. I prepared ramyeon ahead of time, thinking you won’t say no to dinner.” Madame Chae adds a wink after the last word. The two boys laughed and sooner, Madame Chae bid her farewell, wishing them a safe trip. When the call ended, Hyungwon hit Hoseok in the arm playfully.

“Ya! I think my mother sees you like a son more than she sees me. Stop flattering her!” Hyungwon retorted, but not a single trace of worry or annoyance evident on his face. He was rather joking around.

“Can’t help it, Sweetcheeks. I’m loved by all,” Hoseok replies and laughs heartily.

 _And so do I, Hoseok._ Hyungwon thought but didn’t bother to shoo the statement away.

They were an hour and 45 into their travel when Hoseok’s phone rang.

“Wonder why Kihyun is calling?” Hoseok asked Hyungwon. Hyungwon’s brows furrowed. Hoseok answers the call and puts it on loudspeaker.

“Hoseok, I need to see you. Are you near the quarters?" Kihyun didn't bother for a formal greeting so the two took his message as something urgent.

"No, Kihyun. I am with Hyungwon and we are headed to Gwangju as we speak." Hoseok replied.

"Oh. How unfortunate. Anyway, enjoy your trip and stay safe. And please be alert too and keep your phone within reach." Kihyun explained. Hyungwon's brows formed a crease.

"Kihyun, it's Hyungwon. Is there any problem? You seem so uptight."

"I just want you to not let your guard down but it's nothing big to worry about, Hyungwon. A letter sealed inside a small envelope was left at the reception just this noon and it only contained the words 'Watch out'. There is no lead yet as to whom sent the message but we warned all the operatives, especially you two since the biggest case for this month was handled by you."

Hoseok and Hyungwon looked at each other before Kihyun continued. "But since you guys are out of the area, I think you're safer in Gwangju."

Hoseok snorted. "Kihyun, you're talking to two of your best agents. Of cour-- ow!" His minimal boasting was cut when Hyungwon hit him and got the phone.

"Thanks for the tip, Kihyun. We'll stay safe. Please do update us if anything happens." Hyungwon spoke.

"Araseo. Call me too if anything happens. We'll try to find the sender as soon as possible. Enjoy." And the call was dropped.

Hyungwon returned the phone and inhaled slowly. The message may mean nothing and at the same time, everything. It may just be a prank but it may also be a serious note. He knew this was part of his job but he feared more for the people he loved than he feared for himself.

Hoseok noticed him spacing out so he placed his hand on Hyungwon's knee. The younger slowly faced him.

"Hey," he called out. Hyungwon managed to smile meekly.

"Worrying will only bring you down. Cheer up, okay? It's gonna be fine. Just trust the whole agency." Somehow, his words started to calm Hyungwon down and he just nodded. Hoseok gave his knee a squeeze before adding:

"And I'll swear my life, I'll never let anything bad happen to you, Sweetcheeks. Trust me on that."

\--------------------------------------

An abrupt stop caused Hoseok to wake up from his light slumber. But this force had no effect on the person who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Hyungwon did not even budge and Hoseok was not surprised. He chuckled before directing his eyes on his best friend.

For him, Hyungwon was a sight to see. He used to tease him that he was meant in front of the camera instead of shooting guns but the younger just waved him off. And Hoseok would not tell him but he was more than happy Hyungwon ended up in the agency with him. And maybe next time, he would end up with him. But of course he'd never risk that.

A loud knock came from outside the backseat window and it was Mr. Jung. Hoseok had to shake Hyungwon who awoke after a few more tries. He rubbed his eyes slowly and looked around.

"We're here!" He delightedly exclaimed before scrambling down the car. Hoseok chuckled again before following him.

"Eomma! I'm home!" Hyungwon shouted as soon as he stepped inside the Chae Mansion. A couple of maids bowed before him in warm welcome.

"My Chaebugi!" A feminine voice called out and soon, Madame Chae came rushing out of the kitchen, apron in hand. She automatically wrapped her arms around her son's torso and Hyungwon hugged back tighter.

"My baby! Look at you! You're thinner! What do you eat back in Seoul, huh? Just ramen?" Madame Chae threw questions as she left some space to examine Hyungwon better.

"Stop overreacting, Eomma. I weigh exactly the same as I did since I left." Hyungwon retorted. Madame Chae only smiled wide and cupped his second son's face. When she looked to her left, that's when she saw her son's companion.

"My Hoseokkie!!" She exclaimed again before enveloping Hoseok in a tight hug, just how a mother would do to her son. Hoseok hugged her back and looked at Hyungwon who shared the same smile as his.

"It's great to see you again, Seol hee-ssi. How have you been?" Hoseok asked after the hug.

"I noticed you called me a little more informally now, Hoseok." She replied. She hugged Hoseok's side so her face was hidden from Hoseok's sight, and her eyes were directed to her son.

"Makes me feel like I'm your second mother. It'll feel nice to have you in the family, nae adeul. I'm wondering how would it feel like being called 'Eomma' by you." Madame Chae finished, winking at her own biological son.

Hyungwon froze and stared at his mother. Did his mother just propose to Hoseok... for him?!

Hoseok was oblivious about the whole scene so he simply placed an arm around Madame Chae's shoulder and looked at Hyungwon. "I've always treated you like a mother, Eomma."

And hearing Hoseok address his mother as his was surreal for Hyungwon. But he can't be caught off guard, right?

"Ya! Eomma! I'm your son here!" He whined. It was followed by a series of laughter and cooing.

Madame Chae shortly excused herself, saying the two must rest first, while the dinner is being prepared.

Hyungwon led Hoseok across the hall and into a music room, a grand piano in the middle. He leaned on the piano and allowed Hoseok to sit down in front of the keys.

"Your mom is always warm. She's so much like you, Hyungwonnie." Hyungwon only smiled bright in return.

Hoseok opened the cover of the keys. "I remembered this song I was learning before I enlisted."

"Did you happen to finish learning it?"

Hoseok shook his head. "I actually forgot about it. It only came back inside my mind when I saw the piano."

"Do you still remember it? I want to hear it." Hyungwon asked.

Hoseok smiled at him before closing his eyes, trying to figure out the piece.

Melody filled the room and it felt like Hoseok has arranged the notes himself. He allowed himself to get carried away by the song. A song that spoke about restarting, rewinding, about giving love a chance. A risk one was afraid to take.

And Hyungwon beheld that sight. He knew Hoseok was great in music but he never thought about him being this versatile. It was a different side of his partner, the side not everyone knew. He was one with the piece he played. It was as if his soul was being poured out, the purest form of Hoseok. That was more than enough to take his breath away.

Hyungwon knew he was screwed. But it was the kind of screwing that freed him from all the repression and holding back.

And maybe he was accepting the fact that he was slowly falling for his partner in crime.

After a good two minutes, Hoseok pressed on the last key he can recall. He opened his eyes and met a pair of brown orbs, staring at him as if he has just fallen from the heavens.

"How was it?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Are you sure you didn't write it yourself?" Hyungwon queried, bending over the piano. Hoseok only giggled and playfully knocked the crown of Hyungwon's head.

"Silly. Of course if I wrote it, I would've played the whole song for you." The way Hoseok said it sent Hyungwon's heart over the edge. He only managed to smile.

"I heard a piano playing and so I figured you are here." A deep voice came from behind. Hyungwon stood up straight and automatically bowed in respect. Hoseok did the same.

"Welcome back, Appa!" Hyungwon greeted before giving his father a hug. His father returned the gesture and acknowledge Hoseok who greeted him as well.

"I'm elated to see you, son, and you also, Hoseok. Your mother has finished preparing supper. We shouldn't keep the graces waiting." He then led the two to the dining hall where Madame Chae and Hyungwon's brother Kyungwon, waited.

"Hyung!" Hyungwon exclaimed. He ran to his brother who immediately enveloped him in a bear hug. Hoseok chuckled at their skinship and waved a hello to Kyungwon.

"Oh? Hoseok-ah! It's been a while! Look at you all muscular!" Kyungwon complimented.

Madame Chae made them sit already, Hoseok beside Hyungwon. After thanksgiving for the food, a bowl of Ramyeon was passed to Hoseok along with meat and some vegetables, courtesy of Hyungwon. They exchanged talks and laughter, the family constantly teasing their dongsaeng.

"Son," Mr. Chae called. "What's this I heard about Mr. Wang?" The table now had a serious aura.

The two operatives looked at each other. "He was involved in the largest shipment of illegal weapons in Incheon, Appa. Hoseok and I were tasked to surveillance the whole warehouse and we succeeded. The case is ongoing now." Hyungwon explained, missing out the "small" circumstances.

Mr. Chae nodded slowly. "No wonder the Wang Corporations' stocks are slowly decreasing. Such a loss in the industry."

"Tell me Hoseok-ah, how's my brother as a partner?" Kyungwon asked.

Hoseok almost choked, remembering the incident in the warehouse, but Hyungwon was fast to hit his knee. He composed himself.

"What can I say, Hyung?" Hoseok started, looking at Hyungwon who had a don't-try-me look. "Your brother... is the best partner one can have."

Satisfied with the answer but wanting to tease his brother, Kyungwon smirked. "Really then? He doesn't cry anymore when someone dies? I recall when we were younger, he would cry when the villain in the movie was shot."

"Ya! Hyuuuuung!!" Hyungwon whined, earning a chuckle from around the table.

Madame Chae added to the teasing. "Awww, my Chaebugi is all grown up! I guess he doesn't need to hide behind his mother's skirt anymore!"

"Eommaaaa!!" Hyungwon cried, pouting.

And the Chae mansion was filled with laughter, all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually imagine Wonho playing the From Zero Piano Version. I found a cover on Twitter but I am unable to include it here but check it out guys, it made my HWH heart leap out!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted last night but I fell asleep nawww but here it is anyway. I'm not the best in writing in this style and I apologize in advance. 
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, this is the last chapter :)

Born and brought up in Gwangju, Hyungwon enjoyed the vast sceneries and an access to Mudeungsan National Park where he was most times forbidden by his father to enter.

But it's where he took Hoseok when the older asked him to walk around.

The park was meant for hikers and such, but the view was amazing. It was city lights below and a blanket of stars above. It's fascinating how stars always highlight their walks.

"It's not my first time in your city, but it's my first time here." Hoseok stated.

Hyungwon slowly smiled. "Welcome, then. I rarely come here when I was younger. But when I do, I sneak out at night and stay here until a maid finds me."

"Aren't you a little rebel, huh?" Hoseok joked. Hyungwon hit his arm playfully and he only chuckled.

"Not my fault I wanted to be free, especially at night," Hyungwon countered.

A comfortable silence rose in the air after his reply. The two found a small bench to sit in, not far from the entrance.

"Your family," Hoseok picked up a conversation. "They always make me feel at home." He ended with a smile, looking at the tall man sitting beside him.

"Didn't you say it yourself? You can't help it because you're loved by everyone, am I right?" Hyungwon teased, laughing before looking at Hoseok straight in the eye. But his laughter faltered when the other's reaction wasn't as same as his. Instead, Hoseok looked at Hyungwon with calm and intensity mixed, the look that not even words can comprehend.

Fuck.

No matter how hard he tried to look away, his eyes also lingered on Hoseok. And it only worsened when he smiled softly at Hyungwon.

Double fuck.

"You said everybody loves me." Hoseok spoke so low, it was close to a whisper. He was speaking as if he was afraid someone aside from the person he was talking to might hear. "But how about you, Hyungwon?"

Hyungwon's breath got caught in his throat. Hoseok was looking at him so intently.

"Do you love me as much as I love you, Sweetcheeks?" Hoseok finally whispered.

Triple fuck.

Hoseok's heart was beating wildly against his ribcage. He had finally let out the words he has been keeping for years now. The exact words he wished Hyungwon would tell him. He is not the one to put his heart out on his sleeve, but the ambiance was too inviting and he feared he might lose the chance if he didn't confess to the beautiful man beside him.

Moments passed and he tried to read any other expression from Hyungwon's face, aside from the obvious shock. His lips were parted. Hyungwon just blinked at him, still silent.

_And so maybe this is what heartbreak is._

The overwhelming feeling in his chest disappeared and it was replaced by a slow painful one. He realized how stupid his confession was.

Then Hoseok thought that Hyungwon was indeed straight. For him, Hyungwon was 101% a man and Hoseok, he knew he was just his best friend. And that's all he's ever gonna be.

Hoseok forced a smile despite the threatening tears.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mea--" And his words were cut by a pair of lips. _Hyungwon's_.

"Shut up, Hoseok. You speak too much." Hyungwon grumbled after a few seconds before pulling Hoseok's jaw closer and meeting his lips again.

Fireworks were nothing compared to the fervency present at their heated contact. It was blissful, sweet and slow. Nothing was held back and the world can just crumble down before them.

Parting, Hyungwon rested his forehead on Hoseok's, eyes closed. Hoseok took this moment to gaze at the person he just locked lips with. He didn't know what the whole thing meant, but he knew that he did not want that moment to end.

Hyungwon was ethereal. His lips were swollen, his cheeks tingling with a shade of pink. Hoseok allowed his thumb to caress Hyungwon's cheek and Hyungwon opened his eyes which was full of... worry and regret?

As if his skin was burning from the touch, he jumped away from Hoseok and stood up immediately. Pain, then again, started to spread in Hoseok's chest.

"Hyungwon, what's wrong?" He asked, voice almost cracking.

"Shit, Hoseok. This-- this whole-- fuck, I just kissed you! A-and it's not supposed to be like that! We're best friends a-and... shit I'm so sorry..." Hyungwon scrambled before running away. He heard Hoseok scream his name until it faded away.

_What did he just do?_

_You just fucking kissed your best friend, Hyungwon._

_But he did it after he confessed his love for him right?_

Hyungwon's eyes were as wide as saucers. His lips are still sensitive from the kiss. He felt like crying. He knew he shouldn't have kissed the older but fuck.

_But hold on._

_He told you he loves you, right?_

_What's so wrong with kissing him, Chae Hyungwon? You love him too._

Fuck.

Hyungwon was so afraid of what might have taken place if he did not leave. The wind was cold against his skin but beads of sweat fell from his forehead.

It all wasn't right. They're both males and Hyungwon has held back for years and he can always hold back until he can. He made himself believe his thoughts and calmed down a bit.

_But he loves you, Hyungwon. And you love him too._

Hyungwon inhaled sharply. Hoseok just confessed to him, and he kissed him, and he just left Hoseok alone.

Fuck.

How could he? How could he leave him hanging after pouring his heart out. How can he reject the man he loves? How could he possibly not tell him he loves him too?

Hyungwon cursed again before turning around and started running again, running back to where he left Hoseok.

_Please, please stay Hoseok._

Growing up, Hyungwon was exposed to the rules of the society. He was always adored by many so he tried his best to not commit mistakes in public.

But fuck society's norms.

He had to tell Hoseok what he truly felt. He had to tell him about how he was Hyungwon's sunrise and sunset. He had to know how his simple smile makes everything lighter, making Hyungwon feel like he owned the world.

"Hoseok!!" He called out as he reached the bench where they sat.

But Hoseok was nowhere to be found.

"Hoseok! Hoseok where are you?!" He shouted. He felt himself close to tears. Hoseok couldn't have left, could he?

Hyungwon fell to his knees. He had no idea where Hoseok ran to, not even knowing how Hyungwon really felt.

_Chae Hyungwon, you're so fucked up._

He let his tears roll down. All the years of suppression and repression came down to this. How is he supposed to talk to Hoseok now when he does not even know where the male went?

A ring from his cellphone shook Hyungwon back to his senses. He answered it immediately, hoping it was the man he kept looking for.

"Hyung!" Lee Jooheon, a junior operative, immediately spoke. Hyungwon was disappointed. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Save your stories for next time, Jooheon." He replied before sniffing/sighing. He was about to drop the call when Jooheon screamed his name.

"Chae Hyungwon you listen to me! Hoseok... Shin Hoseok is gone."

"What?!"

"No, I mean yes, I mean no. He's alive but he'll be gone if you do not keep your shit straight, Hyung!" Jooheon's voice was so tensed.

"Shit! This is all my fault! Jooheon, this is all my fault..." He trailed off and started sobbing. If he had not left Hoseok alone, we wouldn't be kidnapped or assaulted or gone. Too much was on his mind right now. 

Hyungwon was on in his feet, but he has no idea where he's headed to.

He tried to think of all the possible scenarios, and it all rooted down to one main suspect.

The letter.

Mr. Wang.

\--------------------------------------

Hyungwon had no idea how he managed to reach the location Jooheon sent him.

Apparently, the ones who took Hoseok had accidentally contacted the agency instead of Hyungwon. After all, Mr. Wang wanted revenge on Hyungwon and Hoseok, but of course Hoseok was vulnerable that time.

And Hyungwon couldn't help but blame himself. If only he did not leave Hoseok.

Jooheon had also informed him that Kihyun and a good number of agents went ahead, so he was not alone.

The abandoned building was an unfinished one. It had open walls and ceilings. The task would be easy for him: he'd save Hoseok and get him out of there. Except that it wasn't.

Slowly creeping in, Hyungwon entered through an unfinished room wall and instantly spotted two armed men. When he was sure that he was out of the men's sight, he ran towards the two and hit them both behind their necks, causing them to collapse.

A gun shot was heard in the eerie silence of the late night and Hyungwon knew he had to hurry. Picking up a gun, he hurried down the hall and shot another armed man who also aimed at him.

He had no idea where Hoseok was but noticing that the man came from upstairs, he took it as a hint and climbed up cautiously. He spotted a few agents exchanging bullets with Mr. Wang's hired men. It was a war unfolding, bodies dropping on the floor as bullets kept flying. Despite the horrendous scene, there was no Hoseok.

He walked around and kept shooting, avoiding the shots aimed at him. He had very limited time to move, and even Kihyun was nowhere to be seen.

He found a new set of stairs and he slowly went up. And on the third floor, tied on a chair and bloodstained, was Hoseok.

"Hoseok!" Hyungwon hissed before taking a step closer. Hoseok seemed to have seen him and he shook his head, in attempts to tell him to stay away.

But of course he didn't get the signal.

A sharp pain came from his cheek as Hyungwon was punched from the right, his gun flying to somewhere. He almost lost his balance but he stayed standing somehow.

The goon aimed for his face again but this time, he was quicker to dodge and land an uppercut. He kicked the man on his crotch and made sure the man does not stand for a good 12 hours.

Another came for him from behind but Hyungwon's reflexes pulled him to the side and engaged in a hand to hand combat. This time, the man was stronger and he managed to hit Hyungwon in the gut, causing him to wobble. The man hit him again and he stumbled. But before he could fall, the man came dropping. Kihyun had shot him.

"Free Hoseok and get the hell out of here! I'll cover for you!" Kihyun shouted. Not wasting any more time, Hyungwon struggled to move to Hoseok and freed him.

"S-sweetcheeks, y-you came." Hoseok managed to whisper. But before he could muster a reply, a gunshot rang and Hoseok's eyes went wide.

He was shot.

"Hoseok!" Hyungwon screamed. He instantly caught Hoseok's limping body. Three more gunshots were fired and a stinging pang ran through his arm.

One bullet hit him.

The other...

His eyes flew to Kihyun who was down on the floor, whimpering.

"Kihyun!" He screamed again as he ignored the growing pain in his arm that supported Hoseok's weight.

"Those bullets were for you, younger Chae. But ah, this little wimp had to come across." A low voice started to speak. Hyungwon looked at the direction where the voice came from.

Mr. Wang.

He walked slowly to where Hyungwon and Hoseok were, passing by Kihyun who was still on the floor. "Tsk, tsk. I thought your father was a pain in the ass already. But here you are, Chae Hyungwon. You are so much like your father, you're both a hindrance to my success! You both need to be gotten rid of!"

Hoseok's grip tightened on Hyungwon. And just before the trigger was pulled, Hoseok shifted their weight and took the bullet.

Hyungwon screamed. A pair of endless gunshots seemed mute compared to the scream that escaped his mouth. He had no idea how, but it was Mr. Wang's body that dropped on the floor, dead.

He cared more about the man he held in his arms. Blood streamed down Hoseok's mouth and he kept coughing.

"No! No! No Hoseok, no! Just hold on, rescue is coming!" Hyungwon begged, pulling Hoseok closer to his chest. He shouted for help and he hears footsteps nearing them.

Hoseok managed to open his eyes and caressed Hyungwon's cheek. He smiled albeit the pain.

"S-seeing you a-after how I poured out m-my l-love for you makes me th-thank all the g-good for making me li-live a life with you, H-Hyungwon." Hoseok managed to speak out the words.

"Stop speaking and just hold on!" Hyungwon shouted again, eyes wide and red from too much crying.

"I'll f-forever treasure y-you in my memory..." Hoseok whispered before coughing again, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

"No!" Hyungwon held Hoseok tighter. "Stay! Stay with me, please! Shin Hoseok stay with me!" He pleaded, his voice rough, lips brushing against the back of Hoseok's hand. So much has happened tonight and he's worn out. But he'll choose to go through it all again if it meant Hoseok lives.

Hoseok smiled one last time. "I'll never leave you, Sweetcheeks."

Ironic how it was, because after Hoseok said those words, his hand fell from Hyungwon's grip. 


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great love stories don't end before an epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack with the last part of this story. I'm sorry if I kinda left you with a cliffhanger ending at the last chapter but you know, that's what epilogues are for. More notes at the end!

"Time of death: 03:01 PM."

It's crazy how one thing happens all of a sudden. It's like a bomb that ticks silently and explodes out of nowhere, creating so much damage to everything near to it. And what's even crazier is the fact that this circumstance may change everything forever.

Hyungwon thought about this as he made his way out of the hospital. The cry of the mother of the fallen patient was soon heard in the whole floor. As much as he admitted it, he hated hospitals. It heard more tears than churches did and it broke more hearts than lovers did. If not only because of his reopened wound, he wouldn't bother coming back to the place he once despised so much.

Hyungwon made a sharp salute to the guards by the door and he walked to his car. Just before he could start the engine, his cellphone rang.

"Hyung?" Jooheon's voice emerged from his phone's speaker.

"Yes Jooheon-ah?"

"I called to invite you over for food. The newbie Im Changkyun's treat. Just in a meat restaurant near the headquarters."

Hyungwon smiled even though he knew Jooheon won't see. "Thanks for the offer, Jooheon-ah, but I'll pass this time." He paused and exhaled. "I'm going somewhere."

"I see." Jooheon simply replied but with a slight change in his tone. "You're visiting him, I guess?"

Hyungwon mumbled a yes.

"Alright. That's fine, Hyung. I'll tell Changkyun. Go enjoy your day, perhaps. The cemetery isn't far so if you finish early, you can crash."

"Thanks, Joo. I'll try my best to." He ended the call after Jooheon replied with an enthusiastic okay.

\--------------------------------------

"I've prepared your usual order ahead of time." The florist informed Hyungwon. He only managed to smile before thanking the lady in a respectful manner. He paid extra amount and left the flower shop immediately. Not that he was in a rush but he just wanted to visit early.

The cemetery wasn't very far. Ten minutes later, Hyungwon found himself parking near the lot he frequently visited in the past months. He held on to the basket of white and blue peonies as he strides past one, two, three tombstones and he finally found the one he's been looking for. He leaned down to gently place the basket of flowers and wiped off the sheet of dust above the tombstone.

"Hey." He greeted. Wind blew, leaves rustled and there was a weak sound of an engine that just arrived. Other than that, light silence covered the whole place. There were less tombstones in this area, meaning it was not crowded and it seemed more like a park rather than a cemetery.

"Went back to the hospital a while ago. Doctors had to restitch my cut. It's quite a relief I went there for minor surgery, and not for mental medication. Last week, my psychologist said I was doing well and I started talking to the others too." He explained.

Footsteps created a stronger sound, making known that someone is coming close. The footsteps came to a stop and soon, another basket of flowers were lowered to the tombstone. Hyungwon wanted to see who the visitor was but thought 'nevermind' when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. Of course, it was Hoseok, his boyfriend.

"Hyungwonnie misses you a lot, 'Hyun-ah." Hoseok greeted. Hyungwon smacked his side and he chuckled. He placed his hand on the side of Hyungwon's face before pushing it nearer to him so he could kiss Hyungwon's temple, before returning his hand to Hyungwon's waist.

A comfortable silence rose for some time before Hoseok decides to break it.

"How was your hospital appointment, Nae Sarang?"

Hyungwon breathed out. "They had me stitched up and so I felt better, although I didn't meet my psychologist today. I wanted to talk to her. These past few days were sunshine."

Hoseok smiled at the love of his life. "That's really great to hear!"

That smile made Hyungwon's heart flutter so without thinking twice, he pulled Hoseok closer and kissed his forehead before hugging him tight.

"You know, Kihyun's gonna nag us for PDA-ing in front of him." Hoseok teased. They broke apart and indulged in a series of soft laughter.

"I'm sorry, Kihyun-ah! You know we love you!" Hyungwon professed and bowed down before the tombstone, in apology.

**Yoo Ki Hyun**  
**A son, a responsible head and director, but most of all, a brother.**

Hoseok chuckled again, in amusement of Hyungwon's actions. He then turned to Kihyun's tombstone and told him his thoughts silently, as if he was just standing in front of him.

_I'll never be thankful enough to you for saving him, Kihyun-ah. Even if it caused you your life. He's doing fine now, but I know deep inside that he still blames himself for your loss. I will always owe this one favor to you, and I promise to take care of him until I breathe my last breath. I hope you're happy and reunited with Hyunwoo-hyung, Kihyun. You can be with him for more than five minutes, now. You will never be forgotten, brother._

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a backhug from Hyungwon. Hyungwon pressed his chin on Hoseok's shoulder.

"You know, I wonder how Kihyun-ah feels down there..."

Hoseok raised his hand to lightly hit Hyungwon on the forehead but stops immediately and balled his fist instead, shutting his eyes tightly in disbelief.

"You know, if I didn't love you, I'd think you're a lunatic." He replied. Hyungwon laughed before blowing inside Hoseok's ear and ran quite a distance. Knowing what Hoseok's initial reaction would be, the younger inferred that a distance between them would save his life.

Hoseok on the other hand, prayed to the gods to grant him longer patience not to strangle this man before him. But all the minimal rage he felt evaporated as soon as his eyes focused on Hyungwon's laugh. The kind of laugh that made the music notes lose its rhythm. It's the kind of laugh that he could listen to forever, the kind that can screw you over and over again.

"So should I consider myself lucky, Nae Sarang?" Hyungwon teased.

"Oh the gods must be in favor of you, Chae Hyungwon. They reminded me how much you mean to me." Hoseok teased back before threatening to take a step forward.

Hyungwon giggled. "Oh yeah? Then lucky me, the gods gave me you to keep forever."

Hoseok felt his cheeks redden at Hyungwon's statement. Hyungwon witnessed this so he teased him more and Hoseok dozed off after him.

They started running after each other just like children do. A few people were staring at them but they gave no care at all. They have the whole of their lives to run in this world but they didn't mind. They had each other to run alongside with, and that was more than enough to keep them going.

\--------------------------------------

A buzz from his phone's vibration woke Hoseok up. It was maybe a message and being an operative, a slight stir can get him into his feet already. It's natural though, this alertness, but of course it doesn't apply to the man currently snoring in his chest.

Saying the two had a long night will be such an understatement for their 60-hour-duration mission. And as soon as it was over, both senior agents screamed for rest. Reasoning that his apartment was "too far", Hyungwon managed to squeeze himself in Hoseok's room. As if the older wasn't more than willing to let his boyfriend stay over.

Hoseok wanted to go back to sleep but he knew he wouldn't be able to. So instead, he simply admired his view: Hyungwon.

His usual brown locks were dyed into a shade darker, his skin a little paler than usual and definitely the eye bags. Cliche as he thinks, but his boyfriend looks ethereal still, in that state.

Boyfriend. Hoseok thought. Now that's surreal.

Recovery wasn't easy for Hyungwon. Even after almost 2 years later, he still blamed himself for Kihyun's passing; the very reason why he used to see a psychologist. He's undergone therapy and is slowly healing, one step at a time. And as soon as Hoseok was released from the hospital, the two sorted out things between them and decided to face the world together from then on.

And the people around them weren't shocked at all.

Hoseok slowly reached for his phone and snapped a photo of Hyungwon. His heart warmed at the outcome of the photo. He also checked the message and saw that it was from their new director Lee Minhyuk. The position for director was opened for Hyungwon, he and Minhyuk, but the two opted to grant Minhyuk the privilege.

 

From: Director Lee Minhyuk

 _Annyeong, Hoseok-ah. I've heard from Lee Jooheon how your recent assignment went. I won't bother you today but I'll be expecting you and your Hyungwon tomorrow in my office. Enjoy your day off_.

 

"Hmmm..." A low groan came from the younger and his arm tighted around Hoseok's abdomen. Hoseok smiled and returned his phone to the bedside table. When he looked back, he was met by Hyungwon's half-woken eyes.

"Nae Sarang, can we skip work today?" Hyungwon mumbled and closed his eyes again. His voice was still a little hoarse from sleep.

Hoseok chuckled. "Minhyuk actually gave us today to rest. Good morning to you."

Looking up to Hoseok, Hyungwon smiled. "Mornings are wonderful with you."

Hoseok smiled so lovingly at him and pecked his nose. "Do you plan to get up today? It's past 11."

Hyungwon only snuggled closer to Hoseok's chest. "Later. I love sleeping in your place. Smaller than mine but peaceful."

"Are you mocking my home, Sweetcheeks?"

"Not, because I consider this as my home too." Hyungwon simply replied. "By the way, I never get to ask you this but what's the reason behind your apartment's password? You haven't changed it for years now."

Hoseok chuckled freely. "You mean, the 2 4 2 3?"

Hyungwon only hummed a confirmation.

"How are you so oblivious, Nae Sarang? It stood for 'Chae'. Your name is too long for a 4-digit passcode so I used your last name instead." Hoseok explained.

And that's all it took for Hyungwon's feelings to skyrocket. He looked up at Hoseok who was smiling so widely at him, and mirrored his smile.

"Have I told you already how much I love you, Shin Hoseok? Gosh, you're so unreal."

Hoseok laughed. He wiped away the few strands on Hyungwon's forehead and kissed it. "Said the prince charming who leaped out of my favorite storybook."

It was Hyungwon's turn to chuckle and he hit Hoseok's pecs lightly. "You're so cheesy but I don't mind. How 'bout you feed your guest already?"

"How about we eat lunch outside instead?" Hoseok pinched Hyungwon's nose with enough force that cannot hurt him.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Shin Hoseok?" Hyungwon teased. Hoseok only looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'd rather ask you to marry me, Shin Hyungwon."

Hyungwon froze. His heart was beating wildly.

He sat up and had his eyes fixed on Hoseok who sat up also, a playful smile dancing on his lips.

"D-Did you just ask me to marry you?! At 11:18 in the morning, while we're at bed?"

Hoseok laughed. "Would you say yes if I asked you now?"

Hyungwon stood up, a small mischievous idea popped in his mind. "Hmmm... I'm gonna have to think about it."

Hoseok's eyes widened and soon pouted when he saw the love of his life laughing at his reaction. "Ya! Chae Hyungwon!"

Hyungwon laughed. "A while ago, you addressed me with your last name. Where did the confidence go, Nae Sarang?"

And as soon as he saw the older stand up, he ran to the living room with Hoseok behind him, screaming his name.

That's how they ended up running after each other around the apartment, laughter and teasing never faltering.

Shin Hyungwon. Hyungwon thought. For him, it sounded just right, very fine.

And as for Hoseok, it was a name he could go on calling forever.

'Cause maybe that's the magic of the force stronger than the pull of the universe. And they have each other now, what else could go wrong? After all, they are partners in crime, and that's what mattered the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartfelt gratitude to everyone reading this story. It's my first MxM story soooo this is an experience. I hope you found this story worth your while and I hope it brought at least a smile to your faces. 
> 
> Let's let the HWH vibe flow, shall we?
> 
> Wo Ai Ni,  
> rixora❣️
> 
> P.S. Yoo Kihyun, my friend loves you so much & I'm sorry for what I did to you in this story but I pray you live really long hehe


End file.
